Mutants and Proud (Redo)
by Mach Tails
Summary: It is a time where the world is still ignorant of the fact that mutants do exist. But that doesn't mean mutants don't suffer. Far from it, many suffer daily at the hands of scientists. One mutant has had enough, and chooses to take a stand. Luring dozens of mutants to his academy, he prepares to rise against the humans. SYOC Open


**This is a story about mutants. A man who hates humans decides to form an impressionable army of mutants trained to kill. He gathers many mutants to a summer camp. Who will come is up to you. You can make your mutant a staff member, or a camper. Pick your choice. Here's the form. **

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age (Campers 12-18, Staff 19-40):**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Powers (Go into detail):**

**How much control they have over said powers:**

**Appearance (Again, DETAIL):**

**Personality:**

**Good or Evil?:**

**Background:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Biggest Secret:**

**Clothing:**

**Relationship, yes or no:**

**Are you alright with your OC being tortured or killed?:**

**Anything else I should know?:**

**Here's an example of an Oc I'll be using. **

**Name: Daniel Strauss**

**Nicknames: Danny, Dan, or Sting**

**Age (Campers 12-19, Staff 20-40): 17**

**Gender: Male **

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Powers: Has the ability to transform into any animal he sees. Can also communicate telepathically with them. He also can't make human speech while in animal form, but he can communicate telepathically. Also has enhanced durability.**

**How much control they have: Daniel has about 70% control over his powers. When he loses control as an animal, he succumbs to the animalistic instincts of the animal he becomes. For example, if he loses control as a dog, he'll have this uncontrollable urge to behave just like a dog, whether he likes it or not. The only way for him to gain back control is for somebody to snap him out of it. It has to be somebody close to him for a hot girl. The only other way is that he would have to wait a few hours to regain control over himself. His losing control as a harmless animal like a dog or cat should be a subject of humor among his friends in the story. When he performs hasty transformations and then turns back, his appearance may have some traits of the animal he turned back from. For example, he may have a tail, canine teeth, cat ears coming out of his head that seem like the ones to find on a headband, feathers coming out of his skin, fangs, slits where his nose should be, slick skin like a marine animal's, gills which would confine him to something like a pool since he wouldn't be able to use his lungs, whiskers, tusks, long fins for hands, antennae, poisonous saliva, butterfly wings coming out his back, two more arms, two more legs, and unnaturally long neck, black stripes across his skin, a skin-colored trunk in place of his nose, a lion's mane, and in rare cases he may make the sound of the animal that he transformed back from and won't be able to form human speech. **

**Appearance: He has straight blonde hair that's about shoulder length and blue eyes. He's got a nice tan and is 5 feet and 7 inches tall. He's fairly built due to his practiced animal transformations, so even though he doesn't work out, he's not scrawny at all. He also has a nice tan and for some reason, every girl he meets thinks that he's handsome.**

**Personality: He jokes around a lot and loves practical jokes. He's cocky, arrogant, and overly-confident. He also flirts with many girls at once, loving the attention. But part of it is just an act to hide his pain. He's very trusting and becomes gentle and friendly whenever he meets someone troubled or shy, though. And when it comes down it, he's ready to put his life on the line for those he cares about. He thinks of humans as very fragile.**

**Good or Evil?: Good. **

**History: He was born in London. He was born into a family that was strictly Christian. But his powers manifested when he was 2, so they called him a devil that was trying to lead them to Hell. They abandoned him in a field and moved to America. A few days later, a scientist named Dr. Mira Strauss found him and took him in. When Dr Strauss found out about Daniel's abilities, she was delighted because her daugher, Lisanna, was also a mutant. She moved the two to Australia so that they could learn how to get used to their powers instead of hiding them. Lisanna was able to manipulate water and transform her body into water. Daniel and Lisanna grew up together with Daniel being one year younger than Lisanna. They developed codenames for their selves when they were young. Daniel was Sting, while Lisanna was Water Lily. They grew up as brother and sister. Mira studded their powers in a human way, using advanced pediatrician tools that would detect their DNA structure over time. Miracle brought animals from all around the world to show Daniel. Their powers were developed greatly over the years, although there was the occasional time when Daniel lost control. When Daniel was 14 and Lisanna was 15, they developed a relationship and because boyfriend and girlfriend. Their relationship grew over a year until that fateful day. They were practicing with their powers unsupervised when Daniel lost control as a lion. He became very aggressive and attacked Lisanna. Lisanna managed to calm him down, but she was injured. Daniel transformed back and rushed Lisanna to Dr. Strauss. The doctor treated her, but Lisanna recovered on her own. Lisanna, Daniel, and Mira discovered that Lisanna had the power to heal herself and others. Shaken by the experience, Daniel viewed himself as a mutated freak. Despite Lisanna's pleads, he left for America, leaving to avoid hurting anyone else. He started anew in America, but moved from place to place to avoid getting attached to someone like Lisanna. He still had his control mishaps, but for some bizarre reason, he always remains control when he smells a familiar scent. He took the name Sting Strauss, revealing his true name rarely. After 2 years, he hears a strange voice in his head, telling to go to some weird mutant camp. But what he doesn't know is that Mira sent Lisanna to follow Daniel to follow up on him. So whenever Daniel lost control, it was Lisanna's scent that calmed him down, although he didn't recognize the scent because he never thought he'd smell it again and practically erased it from his memory. And when Lisanna follows him to the camp, and finds out the camp's true purpose, she'll do anything to get her Sting out of there.**

**Likes: All animals, candy, honey, and sheets. His favorite transformations are: Falcon, Dolphin, Seal, Giraffe, Elephant, Butterfly, Angelfish, Armidillo, Cat, Dog(Sheltie), Zebra, and Rhino. The reason he has so many favorites is because he really loves his animals.**

**Dislikes: Plants, rocks, bacteria, and practically everything that is not an animal.**

**Friends: Choose people who would fit with him or balance him out.**

**Enemies: Anyone who bullies.**

**Biggest Secret: He secretly talks like a British person when he's alone. He's even picked up the accent somehow. He's also kissed many girls while moving from place to place.**

**Clothing: Wears all blue, since is the color of Lisanna's water, thus being Daniel's favorite color.**

**Relationship, yes or no: Either make Lisanna get back together with him or make him start a new relationship.**

**Are you alright with your OC being tortured or killed?: Torturing is fine as long as it doesn't scar him for more than two months. He should really be killed only if he goes down fighting for his friends.**

**Anything else I should know?: If the Xmen come, make him try to be a member under the alias of Sting.**

**Like that. I'll have tons of spots, so don't hold back! I'll have about 10 main characters, but all Oc's will be used.**

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

The man walked through the bustling crowd around him, fighting to push through. He had no time to dawdle, dilly, or dally. He had to hurry, and he knew it.

Steeling himself, he picked up his pace and fought through the crowd, slowly but surely getting to his destination. Soon, he was there, standing in front of a huge glass skyscraper.

As he got into the building, he was ushered into the elevator, and was forced to wait some more. While doing so, he impatiently checked his watch, tapping his shoe as the elevator went up.

As soon as the elevator had dinged, he strode it out of it as it opened, and walked into an office, a clear purpose in his gait. This first step would change everything. No more suffering. His people would finally be able to stand for themselves. The humans would finally learn their place...

He sat in the chair opposite of his female partner, after walking into the office, and smiled at her confidently.

"Is everything set?" The man asked, folding his hands together. "I had hoped you would've sent the call already."

"Not quite." The woman said, frowning. "You know that we still need YOU to call them."

The man smirked. "Ah, of course." He said, looking at an earpiece laying on the desk. "Yes." He said. "Our people. This is for the sake of them... the humans won't know what hit them. Our army, no, MY army shall bring about a new age!"

The woman nodded, grinning, then handed him the earpiece. The man put it in his ear. He felt a rush of new power of telepathy, as the earpiece recognized his DNA. He smiled, then began his message, his brain getting to work.

Listen to me. He said. Have you ever done anything unexplained? Something vicious? Something petty? If that's you, come to the mutant summer camp. We'll help you rebuild your powerful power. Come. We'll help you there, among other things, and will gladly take you in... Come.

Many mutants around the world heard his call. Some went, while some just ignored the summonings. However, ALL would feel it.

Meanwhile, the man took off the earpiece, knowing his plan had been put into action.

"Did it work?" The woman asked, only to be held in place by an unexplainable force.

The man smirked. "Our army will be unbeatable." He said. "We'll put the humans in their place. Unfortunately, you won't be around to see that. Sorry, can't have anyone realizing who made the device. They might trace it to me!"

The woman choked, until the man pointed down, and her body sank like an anvil, crashing through the floors below. The man looked down, whistling, and then walkd out of the office, quite pleased with himself.


End file.
